Et ades sera l'alba
by Kaze-mis
Summary: Cuando las palabras de un juglar atrapan a alguien de esa manera, ni siquiera un pobre monje como él puede escapar de ellas. FranciaxEspaña. AU medieval.


Este pequeño fragmento antes de toda la acción va dedicado a mi querida beta, Bi (papaveri).

Si os preguntáis por qué se llama la historia así (_Y pronto llegará el alba_), aquí debajo viene la explicación.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Ya cantaba el ruiseñor cuando el juglar despertó de su corto y movido sueño.

Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que su compañero se había quedado dormido durante su última guardia, y se le escapó una sonrisa más bien resignada. Hacía unos meses que lo conocía, pero todavía no había aprendido a decirle que no cada vez que le decía «duerme, duerme, que yo me encargo de todo».

Su horario estricto de benedictino había parecido difuminarse a pasos agigantados.

No sabía si despertarlo o no... Su cara estaba tan relajada que decidió esperar, y contemplarlo, y fijarse en esas pestañas larguísimas, en ese pelo medio revuelto, en el cuerpo oculto por el hábito que todavía quería llevar, testarudo, a pesar de que les acarreara más de un problema en el momento de entrar en cualquiera de los pueblos de sus tierras.

Sentía en su interior un ímpetu, una fuerza que lo quería arrastrar hasta la fin del mundo, mientras tosía y se sentaba para verlo mejor, y pidió a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que no le dejara, que perdonara su pecado, porque sólo lo quería para él, sólo para él.

—C_an vei la lauzeta mover de joi sas ales contral rai... _—canturreó muy flojito, el vaho saliendo de entre sus dientes, un leve susurro que no mucho tiempo después acompañó la alondra.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus palabras, el pájaro voló encima de él, recortándose en la luz del sol acabado de salir, anunciando la llegada de otro día de ruta. El rubio suspiró profundamente, acercándose un poco más hasta zarandearlo.

—_Midons... la lauzeta es arribada._

—No... no me echéis agua, _por favor _—suplicaba el otro en lo que parecía una pesadilla, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

Y se mordía el labio continuamente, llevando al fin los dedos templados al cabello castaño, acariciándolo como si no hubiera nadie más en ese pequeño y particular mundo.

La mano resbaló, rodeó las mejillas sonrosadas, y tocó los labios tal como si estuviera rasgando poco a poco el laúd, suavemente, esa carne rosada y gruesa cortada por el frío y la ausencia de saliva.

En silencio, rogando _se vos plai, que se desvelhe pas, _lo besó levemente, oliendo el frío, saboreando un rastro ligero del vino amargo de la noche anterior, del cual creyó llevarse las últimas gotas, y reposó su mejilla lampiña encima de la del moreno.

El corazón no paraba de latirle agitadamente.

—_Vos aimi, vos adoro, vos serai totjorn fisèl..._

No importaba cuántas palabras le dijera al joven dormido, todo ya era inevitable.

Si él acababa convirtiéndose en su señor, el juglar sería su más fiel vasallo.

Siempre, siempre, siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Todavía no está claro si el dormido pertenecerá a la orden de los benedictinos (está sujeto a cambios).

Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar la versión de _Can vei la lauzeta mover _de Ensemble Unicorn y Oni Wytars, que es la que se ha utilizado para musicalizar este fragmento. Se trata del primer verso (en el fanfic salen los dos primeros) de una canción del trovador Bernart de Ventadorn. La traducción sería algo como _Cuando veo a la alondra mover sus alas con alegría contra el rayo [de sol]._

Según la poesía medieval, el ruiseñor canta antes de la salida del sol y la alondra en el momento de salida. Hay un trozo precioso en _Romeo y Julieta_ donde se recoge esta característica, ya que Julieta le pide a Romeo que se quede un poco más, que acaba de cantar el ruiseñor y éste responde que no, que ha sido la alondra.

_Midons _es un término puramente trovadoresco, una abreviatura de _Meus dominus _("mi señor" en latín). Ya se explicará algo más adelante el porqué el juglar lo llama así...

Finalmente, he pillado un traductor catalán-occitano, así que quizás la traducción es modernilla y equivocada.

¡Y aquí tenéis el prefacio de _Et ades sera el alba, _con el alba como protagonista principal! Justo después de este trocito que espero repetir (aunque con el punto de vista del dormido ^^) empezará la acción desde el principio de la historia.

Reviews? :3


End file.
